Promise To My Angel
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Kai seorang aktor tampan yang di paksa menikah dengan orang biasa karna sebuah kesalahan, lalu bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya? langsung baca ajah deh Crack pair, KaiHun.. RNR Juseyoo?


**Promise To My Angel**

**.**

**KAIHUN**

**.**

**YAOI, M-PREG, GAJE, typo dan EYD**

**.**

Seorang Kim Jongin atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Kai kini sedang mengalami masa-masa dimana dia menjadi seorang superstar, aktor tampan ini memiliki bakat yang luar biasa di bidang akting. Semua filmnya menjadi penonton terbanyak di korea selatan dan luar negeri. Dan—

PIP

Semua mata kini beralih menatap orang yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memegang remot televisi. "sekarang bukan saatnya menonton, sekarang saatnya kalian bekerja.." teriak yeoja itu dengan garang

Semua karyawan pun kembali ke pekerjaan semula. "Oh Sehun ke mejaku sekarang..." perintah yeoja itu kemudian masuk kedalam ruangannya

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sehunnie, kau tidak ada masalah kan?" tanya seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping meja Sehun, Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah ruangan yeoja yang memangilnya itu, "ada apa Miss Lee?" tanya Sehun

Yeoja yang di panggil Miss Lee itu tersenyum, "artikelmu meledak di pasaran dan aku ingin kau mewawancarai aktor Kim Jongin untuk topik majalah kita minggu depan..? jawab Miss Kim to the point, mata sipit Sehun melebar mendengar nama aktor yang di sebutkan Miss Lee, "apa harus saya Miss Lee?" tanya Sehun gugup. "tentu saja, dan kau harus menyelsaikannya sebelum hari pencetakan majalah kita tiba.." jawabnya dengan nada tajam. Sehun menelan ludah gugup dan mengangguk-ngangguk pelan. Siapa yang bisa melawan perintah Miss Lee si manejer galak dan tegas di salah satu perusahaan majalah, All Star.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Miss Lee dengan wajah lesuh, semua teman Sehun pun menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah prihatin. "apa yang terjadi Oh Sehun?" Sehun menggeleng, "apa gaji bulananmu di potong?" Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng dan duduk di kursinya sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Sun Ae yang duduk di samping Sehun mengelus pundak Sehun dengan lembut pertanda bahwa ia prihatin, "apa yang di katakan Miss Lee?" bisiknya

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap teman-teman kerjanya yang sudah mengelilingi meja Sehun, "aku harus mewawancarai Kim Jongin untuk artikel minggu depan.." jawab Sehun lesuh.

"ommona jinja? Kau beruntung sekali Oh Sehun.."

"aigoo, aku juga mau mewawancarai artis tampan itu.."

"kyaaa... aku pasti tidak akan sanggup berbicara di depannya.."

Tanggapan dari teman-teman kerja Sehun itu membuatnya mendengus kesal, Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "eottokeh..?" tanyanya frustasi membuat semua temannya menatapnya heran.

"kembali ketempat kalian.." teriak Miss Lee melihat semua karyawan yang mengerumuni meja kerja Sehun. Mereka pun kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. "Sehun-sshi kau bisa mewawancarai Kim Jongin hari ini, dia sedang ada di kantornya..." ucap Miss Lee dengan nada lembutnya tapi dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

Sehun mebereskan mejanya dan mengambil notebooknya, "Sehunnie fighting.." Sun Ae memberikan semangat kepada Sehun dengan mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Sebelum Sehun pergi, ia menatap semua temannya dan mereka semua memberi semangat ke Sehun, "fighting.." ucap mereka bersamaan

"fighting.." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di udara dengan lemas sebelum membuka pintu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

"kau makan dengan baik Jong Hun?" tanya Sehun pada seseorang di seberang sana

"ne umma, kapan umma akan mengunjungiku lagi, aku merindukan umma..." jawab seorang anak berusia 6 tahun dengan nada sedih di seberang sana

"umma akan pulang minggu depan, ada yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Sehun mencoba tersenyum padahal air matanya sudah menetes karna merindukan anaknya itu. "jinja? Tidak perlu umma, umma pulang saja Jong Hun sudah sangat senang.." jawab Jong Hun dengan nada ceria. Cepat sekali mood anak itu berubah, namanya juga anak-anak. "baiklah jangan nakal ne, jangan buat susah helmoni.." Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan memasuki sebuah perusahaan manajemen artis tempat Kim Jongin bernanung. Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan memasuki lift dalam perusahaan itu.

"Sehun-sshi..." Sehun menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, "_hyung_..."

"kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya namja yang memanggil Sehun itu, yang tidak lain adalah manajer Kim Jongin. "aku ingin bertemu Jongin.."

"kau tahu kan Sehun, Jongin tidak menyukai kau menemuinya di luar rumah. Bagaimana kalau ada wartawan yang tahu kalau kalian adalah sepasang suami-istri (?)..."

Sehun tersenyum, "tidak akan, aku hanya ingin mewawancarai Jongin untuk artikel majalahku di All Star..." jawabnya

Manajer Kim mengagguk-ngangguk mengerti, "bersabarlah.. suatu hari nanti Jongin pasti akan mengakuimu di depan publik.." Sehun tersenyum miris, "_mengakuiku? Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.." _jawab Sehun dalam hati dan melangkah keluar lift. "kau punya waktu 30 menit untuk wawancara dengannya, karna setelah ini ia harus melakukan syuting iklan ne.." manejer Kim mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Sehun mengangguk, "gamsahamnida manajer Kim.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup mewah, dengan sofa panjang yang berwarna putih dan empuk. Di atas sofa itu duduk seorang namja tan yang ingin di temui Sehun, "Kai.." panggil Sehun

Kai menurunkan majalah yang di bacanya mendengar namanya di sebut, ia menatap datar ke arah Sehun. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bagaimana kalau ada wart—"

"aku hanya ingin mewawancaraimu untuk artikel majalahku, bukankah manejer Kim sudah memberitahumu Kai-sshi.." potong Sehun memanggil Kai dengan formal. Kai menghela nafas, "informasi apa yang kau butuhkan..?" tanya Kai datar

Sehun duduk di depan Kai dan membuka notebooknya, ia mulai pertanyaanya untuk Kai. Kai menjawab sambil tersenyum semua pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat pertanyaan yang akan di tanyakan untuk Kai, "ada lagi Sehun-sshi?" tanya Kai

"apa hubungan anda dengan artis Yoon So Hee yang terlihat sering bersama dengan anda, bahkan anda dengan dia sering di perankan dalam film dan iklan yang sama?" pertanyaan itu terasa sangat pahit keluar dari mulutnya, Kai terdiam. Ia menatap Sehun dalam, "kau sudah tahu jawabannya.." jawabnya datar, di mana ke profesionalitas dari Kai yang di tunjukkannya sedari tadi, "jadi, benar yah berita itu, kuharap hubungan anda dengan dia akan selalu bahagia.." Sehun menutup notebooknya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat, "terima kasih atas waktu anda Kim Jongin-sshi.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kai. Kai hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecut, "aku tidak akan pernah bahagia kalau kau masih berada di dekatku Oh Sehun-shhi.." Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mendengar perkataan Kai yang sukses membuat tangannya bergetar dan bola matanya memanas, "ah aku lupa, kau sekarang Kim Sehun, apa kau bahagia sekarang sudah bersuamikan seoarang artis terkenal.." sahut Kai dengan nada sing a song sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. "maafkan aku.." hanya kata maaf yang mampu di ucapkan Sehun untuk saat itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan Kai.

Kai melempar bantal sofa di dekatnya ke arah pintu dengan kesal. "sial.." umpatnya, Sehun menutup matanya sambil meremat keras dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Air matanya lolos begitu saja mengalir di pipinya. "kau tidak apa-apa Sehun-sshi?" tanya manejer Kim melihat Sehun yang menunduk sambil meremat dadanya, Sehun mengusap kasar air matanya. "gwaenchana, terima kasih atas waktu yang di berikan untuk saya manejer Kim.." jawab Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi dan berjalan ke arah lift.

Manejer Kim menghela nafas, "dasar Kim Jongin bodoh.." umpatnya dalam hati, ia membuka pintu ruangan Jongin dan masuk kedalam mendapati Jongin sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam, tapi Manejer Kim tahu kalau ia tidak tidur. "apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya Jongin?" tanya manejer Kim malas

"tidak ada.." jawab Kai singkat

"jangan terlalu keras padanya Jongin, kau itu suaminya.."sahut manejer Kim

"aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya, dia hanya pembantu di rumahku..." jawab Kai datar

Manejer Kim menghela nafas, "kau yakin tidak mencintainya, tanya dalam hatimu apa yang kau rasakan saat dia bersamamu.. aku salut padanya yang sangat tahan denganmu, aku berharap dia akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama.." Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan manejernya, dulu memang ia sangat kesal melihat Sehun di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang ia merasa senang dan tenang jika melihat Sehun bersamanya, dan soal tadi ucapannya sebenarnya itu bukan dari hatinya, ia hanya tersulut emosi karna sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tidak cemburu dengan kabar kedekatannya dengan Yoo So He, dan keluarlah kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan.

.

.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengepal tangannya yang bergetar di dalam lift. Kenapa hatinya harus sesakit ini, seharunya ia sudah biasa, bahkan Kai sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Tapi kenapa rasa sakitnya sama sekali tidak mau berkurang dan selalu sama.

Drrt

Drrt

Suara ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, ia merogoh ponselnya dan melihat si penelphone. Segera ia hapus air matanya, "yeoboseyo Jong Hun ada apa kau menelpon umma lagi?.." tanya Sehun dengan suara sedikit bergetar sambil tersenyum, "umma.. belikan aku sepeda ne.." jawab Jong Hun di seberang sana, "ne.. umma akan membelikanmu.." Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift. "umma kau menangis, kenapa suaramu bergetar?" tanya Jong Hun, Sehun tertawa hambar sambil menghapus air matanya, "anioo umma hanya sedikit flu.. jadi suara umma seperti ini.." bohongnya membuka pintu keluar perusahaan manejemen Jongin dan berjalan ke halte. "jaga kesehatan umma, jangan sampai sakit.."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perhatian anaknya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan, "ara.. umma menyayangimu.."

"nado umma, saranghae.." Sehun mematikan sambungan telephonenya dan menghapus kasar air matanya yang tidak pernah mau berhenti mengalir. "maafkan umma Jong Hun, maafkan umma.." ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah Jongin, yah rumah Jongin. Dia sudah tinggal bersama dengan Jongin selama 6 tahun. Ia menikah dengan Jongin karna sebuah kesalahan yang di buat Jongin padanya. Awalnya Jongin tidak mau bertanggung jawab, tapi umma Sehun mengancamnya akan melaporkannya ke polisi dan karir Jongin akan hancur. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Jongin menikahi Sehun yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Tentu saja hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu, karna Jongin tidak ingin karirnya hancur hanya karna seorang Sehun, setelah kelahiran anaknya, Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk membawanya ke rumah ummanya karna Jongin tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau ia sudah punya anak dari seorang namja, bahkan melirik anak itupun Jongin tidak pernah. Mungkin sekarang Jongin sudah lupa kalau ia sudah punya anak.

Uhuk. Uhuk..

Sehun terbelalak melihat telapak tangannya yang ternodai dengan sebercak darah dari mulutnya. Dengan tergesah-gesah ia mencuci tangannya dan mencari obat yang selama ini di minumnya. Sehun menelan dua butir obatnya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersenggal karna panik. Ia menatap botol obatnya, "aku harus ke dokter besok..." gumamnya kemudian memasukkan botol obat itu ke tong sampah. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi Jongin sama sekali belum pulang. Dia tidak mungkin tidur sebelum Jongin pulang, karna Jongin akan memarahinya jika ia tidur sebelum Jongin tidur.

Sehun mencuci wajahnya karna mengantuk, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tapi Jongin belum pulang, ia butuh tidur karna ia harus bekerja besok. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin satu jam lagi. Awalnya Sehun mampu menahan rasa kantuknya tapi lama-kelamaan Sehun akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

.

.

"ara _hyung _aku akan bersiap-siap.." Jongin memutuskan sambungan telephonenya dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, ia mengerinyit melihat rumahnya masih terang dengan lampu menyala dimana-dimana, "apa Sehun belum pulang?" tanyanya

Jongin melangkah pelan menuju ruang keluarga, senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat wajah terlelap Sehun. Jongin tahu, Sehun pasti menunggunya karna ia memang menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak tidur selama ia belum pulang, kecuali kalau ia sedang berada di luar negeri atau di luar kota yang mengharuskannya bermalam . Di pandanginya wajah damai Sehun yang sedikit pucat, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya, "kau sakit..?" tanyanya pelan takut membangunkan namja cantik yang sudah menjadi pendampingnya itu selama 6 tahun. "maafkan aku.." ucapnya kemudian mengcup pelan bibir Sehun.

Meski sedang lelah, Jongin tetap menggendong Sehun ke kamar mereka, di selimutinya dengan pelan tubuh Sehun sampai dada. "tidurlah yang nyenyak.." Jongin memberi kecupan di dahi Sehun sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun membuka matanya. "siapa saja katakan padaku kalau semua ini bohong?" raungnya dalam hati. Selama pernikahan mereka, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap selembut tadi padanya. Jongin memang pernah menciumnya, tapi hanya ciuman kasar dan tidak ada kata kasih sayang ang tersirat di dalamnya, tidak seperti tadi. Jongin menciumnya dan meminta maaf.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai kaus ketat dan celana pendek, ia terkejut mendapati Sehun yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. "kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Sehun menggeleng ia menatap Jongin dalam diam. Sejenak Jongin seperti tersihir oleh mata Sehun. Kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau mata itu sangat indah, dan akan terlihat jelek jika di dalam mata itu tersirat luka yang begitu dalam. Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. "aku ingin meminta maaf.."

Sehun menolah kearah Jongin, "untuk apa kau minta maaf.." tanyanya heran

"untuk semua sikapku selama ini, aku tahu aku salah.. jadi kau mau kan memaafkan aku..?" tanya Jongin penuh harap, Sehun tertawa hambar, "apa kau sedang mendapatkan peran baru di sebuah film, aku akui aktingmu sangat bagus Kai.." Jongin terdiam dan menarik Sehun hingga namja itu tertidur di bawahnya, "kalau kau anggap aku berakting, apa kau mau tahu lanjutannya?" tanya Jongin dengan smiriknya.

Sehun menelan ludah dengan berat, "apa yang ka—mmfffffftthh" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh bibir Jongin yang sudah mulai melumat bibir tipisnya, Sehun mencoba berontak tapi Kai sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan Sehun, ia menahan tubuh Sehun agar tetap di bawahnya. "kau tahu sudah lama sekali aku ingin mencicipimu Sehunna.." bisik Jongin seduktif di telinga Sehun dan menjilatnya dengan lembut. Sehun mendesah saat Jongin mencium setiap inci lehernya, "apa yang kau lakukan Kai?" tanya Sehun penuh amarah

Kai menghentikan aksinya, ia bangun dari tubuh Sehun dan duduk sambil bersandar di headbegnya, Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersenggal, tapi saat Sehun hendak melangkah turun dari ranjangnya, Kai langsung menariknya hingga sekarang ia terduduk di pangkuan Kai. Kai memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dangan erat dan menempatkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sehun. "Kai.." lirih Sehun

"sebentar saja..." Kai memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menghirup aroma Sehun yang sepertinya akan membuatnya candu mulai sekarang. Sehun diam dalam rangkulan Kai, "kau tidak merindukan Jong Hun?" tanya Sehun lirih dan takut, "nuguya?" tanya Kai balik

"ah kau tidak tahu yah? Anak itu kuberi nama Jong Hun, Kim Jong Hun..." setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya mengetahui kalau Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak itu, bahkan namanya saja Jongin tidak tahu. Ayah macam apa dia. Kai terdiam memdengar jawaban Sehun, bagaiamana mungkin ia bisa lupa kalau ia seorang ayah sekarang, "bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Kai membuat Sehun menolah kebelakang,

"kau menanyakannya?" tanyanya tidak percaya, Kai mengangguk. "bagaimana kabarnya?" tanyanya lagi, Sehun tersenyum "baik..". "kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sehun hati-hati, "aku akan menemuinya nanti setelah jadwalku merenggang.." jawab Kai santai, tidakkah ia berfikir bagaimana tanggapan anak itu nanti jika bertemu dengan ayahnya yang ternyata tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. "baiklah.. aku mengerti.." Sehun mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kai tersenyum dan ikut terlelap dalam tidurnya, karna memang pada dasarnya ia juga sangat lelah.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai keluar dari rumah sakit, terngiang di dalam pikirannya perkataan dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya, _"anda harus melakukan operasi untuk pengangkatan tumor yang ada dalam hati and tuan Sehun atau kalau tidak tumor itu akan semakin menyebar dan bisa saja anda mati dalam waktu dekat ini.." _Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantung palstik putih yang berisi obat penghilang rasa sakit yang baru saja di tebusnya, "operasi.. darimana aku harus mencari biayanya?" gumanya sambil tersenyum getir

Uhuk..uhuk

Sehun mendesah panjang melihat cairan merah itu menodai telapak tangannya lagi. "apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lirih dan penuh dengan nada frustasi.

.

.

"Sehun-sshi apa kau sudah mewawancarai Kim Jongin?" tanya Miss Lee, Sehun mengangguk dan menyerahkan artikel yang baru saja di tulisnya tentang Kim Jongin, "jadi, berita itu benar? Kalau Kai dan So Hee berpacaran..?" tanya Miss Le dan di angguki lagi oleh Sehun. "kalau begitu kembalilah ke tempatmu.. terima kasih, kau memang salah satu karyawanku yang terbaik.." pujian Miss Lee itu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang dan berwajah cerah keluar dari ruangan Miss Lee.

"Sehunnie? Jadi benar kalau mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sun Ae

"nugu?" tanya Sehun balik

Sun Ae memukul lengan Sehun pelan, "tentu saja Kai dan Yoon So Hee, beruntung sekali hidup mereka, artis terkenal, saling mencintai, tampan dan cantik... dan pasti hidup mereka sekarang sangat sempurna.." pujian itu hanya bisa di balas senyum tipis oleh Sehun.

"jadi aku akan membintangi film lagi bersama Yoon So Hee?" tanya Kai mencoba menegaskan pendengarannya dari manejer Kim, "ne, kenapa? Kau kan dengannya sepasang kekasih.. kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya manejer Lee balik,

Kai menggeleng, "itu kan hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas kami, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya..."

"kau tidak menyukainya karna sudah ada Sehun di hatimu kan? Kadang aku berfikir kenapa dia terlahir sebagai seorang namja, dia itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja.." sindir manejer Lee sambil membayangkan kalau Sehun adalah seorang yeoja,

PLAKK, "jangan membayangkan istriku seperti itu..." sebuah majalah mendarat di kepala manejer Lee yang di layangkan oleh Kai, "hohoho, sekarang apa kau sudah sadar kalau kau mencintainya dan menganggap dia istrimu? Goda manejer Kim, Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "memangnya salah.." jawabnya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan manejer Kim yang terkekeh. "aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa mengabaikan namja cantik itu Kai.." teriaknya, Kai tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan manejer Kim.

.

.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kai saat melihat Sehun sedang berjalan kearahnya lebih tepatnya rumah yang ada di belakangnya. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Kai,

GREP

Kai menarik lengan Sehun dan memeluk namja cantik itu dengan lembut, "kau tidak lelah bekerja, kau berhenti bekerja saja..." Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai, Kai benar-benar berubah. Sosok Kai yang sekarang adalah sosok yang sangat di dambakannya , tapi kenapa semuanya berubah seperti ini di saat ia sedang sekarat. Mungkin ini namanya hikmah di balik musibah, ia mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari suaminya tapi dengan keadaan bahwa ia hanya punya waktu sebentar lagi untuk bernafas di dunia ini dan menikmati semua kasih sayang itu.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Sehun reflek mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai, sedang tubuhnya di tarik lebih dekat oleh Kai menggunakan lengannya. Sehun dan Kai saling melumat lembut bibir masing-masing.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, seorang wartawan sedang memotret mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kai seorang artis terkenal berciuman dengan seorang namja cantik di depan halaman rumahnya.." berita yang sangat bagus , ucapnya mengambil beberapa foto lagi dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

Sehun menatap kaget gambar koran yang sedang di pegangnya. Gambar dirinya dan Kai yang sedang berciuaman di halaman rumahnya. Ia juga menatap tidak percaya ke layar televisi di depannya. Ponselnya bergetar menyadarkannya dari lamunanya, "baiklah Miss aku akan segera ke kantor.." Sehun menghela nafas dan meraih pass ringnya, ia berlari ke halte menuju kantornya.

"ini apa Oh Sehun?" tanya Miss Lee to the point saat Sehun baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Sehun mengambil majalah yang di lemparkan kepadanya, "aku—"

"apa hubunganmu dengan Kai, Oh Sehun.." teriak Miss Lee geram

"aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya Miss, ini hanya salah paham.." jawab Sehun gugup

Miss Lee menghela nafas, "kemasi barang-barangmu dan keluar dari kantorku.." ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sehun keluar dari ruangannya.

Sehun membungkuk hormat, "maafkan saya Miss.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan Miss Lee. Tatapan jijik, prihatin, dan tidak suka di dapatkan Sehun ketika ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Miss Lee. Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak menetes, namun sia-sia. Air mata itu sudah mengalir indah di pipinya. Sun Ae yang duduk di samping Sehun menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu, "Sehun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan, Sehun menoleh ke arah Sun Ae dan tersenyum, "gomawo..." ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia membungkuk hormat dan meminta maaf.

.

.

Karir Kai berada di ambang kehancuran, skandalnya dengan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya di kucil beberapa fansnya sendiri dan fans dari Yoon So Hee. Tapi sepertinya Kai sama sekali tidak perduli, yang di pedulikannya hanyalah keadaan Sehun yang sepertinya sangat terpuruk dan lebih banyak diam selama skandal ini.

"kita akan melakukan konferensi pers dan menjelaskan semuanya.." ucap Manejer Kim tegas, "biarkan saja mereka tahu.." jawab Kai acuh, entah kenapa semuanya seperti tidak ada artinya, bukankah seharunya dia marah. Image yang selama ini di jaganya dengan menyembunyikan Sehun dari komsumsi publik kini sama sekali tidak berarti saat menyadari perasaanya, bahwa semua ini tidak ada artinya asal Sehun bersamanya.

"kau gila, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, sore ini kita akan melakukan koferensi pers..." Manejer Kim melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jongin dan menutup pintu dengan keras tanda ia sedang kesal. Manejer Kim menghubungi seseorang, "Sehun-sshi bisa kita bertemu sekarang.." tanyanya pada Sehun di seberang telephone.

Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah cafe yang lumayan sepi, Manejer Kim melambai memberitahukan keberadaannya, "jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar karir Kai bisa di selamatkan?" tanyanya saat duduk di depan manjer Kim.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat menatap pintu besar di depannya, "kau yakin Sehun-sshi, kau harus berpisah dengan Jongin selama kurang lebih setahun jika kau melakukan ini.." Sehun mengangguk, "selama itu bisa membuat karir Jongin kembali, mati pun akan aku lakukan.." jawabnya pasti. Manejer Kim tersenyum, "dia beruntung memilikimu Sehun..." ucapnya menepuk punggung Sehun

Sehun menghela nafas dan mulai membuka pintu sebuah ruangan besar yang ada di depannya. Saat membuka pintu semua mata beralih kepadanya, bukan lagi terfokus ke arah Jongin yang sedang mencoba menjelaskan tentang skandal yang menimpanya. Lampu blits dari kamera para wartawan terus mengambil gambar Sehun. Kai terdiam memandang Sehun, "apa yang akan di lakukannya...?" tanyanya dalam hati

"Sehun-sshi apa benar anda punya hubungan dengan Kai?" tanya salah satu wartawan

"ya.. tapi kami adalah seorang sahabat, ia teman lama yang kutemui di seoul saat aku ke sini mencari pekerjaan, dia teman yang baik yang memberiku tempat tinggal bersamanya. Jadi apa salah jika aku tinggal di rumahnya, aku sudah mencoba keluar tapi dia mengatakan kalau rumahnya itu terlalu besar untuk dia tinggali sendiri..." Sehun tersenyum mengatakan semua kata-kata yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya.

"lalu bagaimana anda menjelaskan foto itu Sehun-sshi?" tanya salah satu wartawan itu lagi, Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Kai dalam diam, "hari itu dia sedang mabuk dan iya punya kebiasaan buruk akan mencium siapa saja ketika ia sedang mabuk.. dan aku salah satu korbannya, tapi itu tidak akan jadi masalah karna Kai bukan peminum yang berat, ia hanya akan minum ketika ia sedang lelah menjalani rutinitas hariannya sebagai seorang artis terkenal..." pandangan Sehun tidak pernah lepas menatap Kai

"sepertinya anda sangat memahaminya Sehun-shhi.." gumam salah satu wartawan itu lebih seperti pertanyaan. Sehun tersenyum lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamera, "tentu saja.. karna aku sahabatnya.." jawabnya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kai tertegun mendengar semua kebohongan Sehun, Sehun bahkan bisa di katakan lebih profesional dari seorang aktor soal berbohong. Kini semua kamera beralih lagi ke arah Jongin. Semua pertanyaan di layangkan untuknya, namun ia hanya diam dan terpaksa harus di jawab oleh manejernya.

.

.

Sehun melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah Jongin menyeret kopernya. Ini adalah pilihannya, asal Jongin bisa berkarir lagi maka ia akan melakukan apapun. Dengan langkah pasti ia meninggalkan rumah Jongin. "selamat tinggal.." ucapnya lirih

Setelah perjalan kurang lebih 3 jam dari seoul ke busan akhirnya Sehun sampai di kampung halamannya, senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah di depan matanya. Rumah, menurutnya rumah adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ada di dunia ini, tempat ia berbagi kasih dengan keluarganya. Tempat ia berbagi senang dan sedih, tempat ia kembali ketika ia ingin kembali dan rumah itulah yang akan selalu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Sehun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, beberapa detik kemudian seorang yeoja parubaya membukakan pintu untuknya. Senyum kembali merekah melihat yeoja yang sangat di rindukannya, dengan segera ia menerjang dan memeluk yeoja itu. "bogoshipeo umma.." air mata itu muncul lagi dan menetes dengan lancarnya melalui pelupuk matanya. Yeoja parubaya yang di panggil umma itu hanya bisa tersenyum hangat sambil membalas pelukan anaknya. Melihat kerapuhan anaknya sekarang sungguh membuatnya sangat menyesal telah mempercayakan anak yang sangat di lindunginya bersama dengan namja tan itu.

"mianhae.." lirih Sehun, Nyonya Oh menggeleng, "anioo seharusnya umma yang meminta maaf telah membiarkanmu bersamanya, membiarkan dirimu merasakan sakit.. maafkan umma Sehun.." Nyonya Oh menangis sambil menghapus air mata Sehun. Hatinya begitu teriris melihat anak yang sangat di sayanginya harus meneteskan air mata.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya, sekarang ia bisa bernafas legah karna mengambil keputusan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan kehidupan Kai yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupannya yang hanya orang biasa. "gomawo umma.." Sehun kembali menerjang Nyonya Oh dan memeluknya dengan erat melampiaskan seluruh rasa rindunya.

"dimana Jong Hun?" tanyanya langsung teringat malaikat kecilnya, "ia sedang tidur di kamarnya.."Nyonya Oh menjawab sambil menunjuk arah kamar Jong Hun. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun menghampiri kamar malaikat kecil yang sangat di rindukannya, ia membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tak membangunkan si namja kecil yang sudah menjadi penyemangat hidupnya itu.

Sehun menghapus terlebih dahulu air matanya dan mulai mendekati namja kecil itu, di usapnya dengan sangat pelan rambut namja kecil itu, "eughh.." sepertinya selembut apapun sentuhan yang di dapatkannya ia masih bisa merasakannya, buktinya sekarang namja kecil itu mulai membuka matanya. "umma membangunkanmu?" tanyanya, namja kecil itu masih mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dan dengan suara memekiknya ia bangun dan langsung menerjang Sehun, "umma bogoshipeo.." kalimat yang sama di lontarkan Sehun untuk ibunya. "mianhae.." Sehun membalas pelukan anaknya dengan erat.

"umma kapan pulang?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri, "baru saja chagi.." jawab Sehun sambil mencubit ujung hidung anaknya yang cukup mancung. "umma membelikanku sepeda?" tanyanya lagi, Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya, "besok kita beli, umma belum sempat membelinya untukmu.." sesal Sehun. Jong Hun mengangguk paham, "umma boleh aku tidur di paha umma.." pinta Jong Hun manja, Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk pahanya tanda ia memperbolehkan namja kecil itu menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Jong Hun tersenyum dan menidurkan kepalanya di paha Sehun, kasih sayang seorang umma kini ia bisa rasakan saat Sehun mengelus pelan rambutnya. Cukup lama ia bisa merasakan elusan lembut itu di rambutnya sampai ia terlelap dan tidur.

"uhuk..uhuk.." Sehun melirik anaknya takut membangunkannya karna suara batuknya, namun ia bisa menghela nafas karna anaknya itu sudah terlelap dan tertidur dengan damai. Dengan pelan ia pindahkan kepala anaknya dan ia selimuti. "jaljayo..." Sehun mengecup dahi anaknya Jong Hun sebelum melangkah keluar dan mematikan lampu kamar anaknya.

"Sehun apa ini?" Nyonya Oh mengacungkan sebuah botol obat yang selalu di minum Sehun ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Jong Hun. "obat untuk penyakit tumor hatiku umma.." ucapnya lirih, obat yang di pegang Nyonya Oh terlepas dari tangannya medengar jawaban anaknya. "Sehun.."

Sehun menghampiri ibunya, "gwaenchana umma.. aku baik-baik saja.." ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Nyonya Oh.

.

.

"SEHUN.. SEHUN.. SEHUN..."

Kai berteriak frustasi memanggil nama Sehun tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok namja itu. "dimana kau?" lirihnya

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat secarik kertas di atas meja. Dengan perasaan was-was ia mulai membuka kertas itu dan membacanya berharap yang di pikirannya tidak terjadi, tapi semuanya berbalik dari kenyataannya.

"_Kai jeongmal mianhae selama ini aku sudah membuatmu susah.._

_Seharusnya aku tidak usah meminta pertanggungjawabanmu hari itu atas kesalahan yang kita buat bersama, seharusnya aku tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupmu yang indah itu. Jeongmal mianhae aku sudah berani mencintaimu, Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Lupakan saja aku sudah pernah hadir dalam hidupmu, aku akan menjaga Jong Hun dengan baik meski aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengharapkannya, sekali lagi maafkan aku..."_

_Sehun_

Kai meremat surat dari Sehun dan membuangnya dengan kasar, air mata yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan semenjak kematian ummanya kini menetes lagi karna Sehun. Dan itu sudah cukup jelas membuktikan bahwa ia **"Sangat Mencintai" **namja itu, ia sangat mencintai Sehun.

Kai melempar ponselnya yang kunjung tidak bisa terhubung dengan Sehun, segera ia raih kunci mobilnya tapi sebelum ia sempat pergi, tangannya sudah lebih dulu di cekal oleh manejernya. "jangan lakukan Kai, jangan sia-sia kan pengorbanan Sehun. Bersabarlah kau akan bersatu lagi dengannya nanti, _hyung _janji itu..."

Kai menggeram dan melepaskan cekalan tangan manejernya kemudian dengan kasar ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. _"aku berjanji padamu sayang, aku pasti akan menjemputmu tunggu aku di sana..."_ batin Kai.

.

.

"Jong Hun kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun melihat raut wajah sedih anaknya semenjak dari toko sepeda. "apa aku boleh bertemu appa..?" tanya Jong Hun balik

Sehun mengusap surai coklat Jong Hun, "appa sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya, jadi kita tidak usah mengganggunya.." sungguh perkataan pahit yang terlontar dari mulutnya mengira dirinya adalah pengganggu bagi hidup Jongin.

"Jong Hun dengar umma.." Jong Hun menatap dalam manik mata Sehun, "jika suatu hari nanti kau bertemu appa, apa kau akan membencinya karna dia tidak pernah menemuimu?"

Jong Hun menggeleng, "baguslah, jangan pernah membenci appa ne, appa hanya terjebak dengan keadaan sampai ia tidak bisa menemui dan menjaga Jong Hun.." Jong Hun tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa appa tidak ada di sisiku, yang penting umma selalu bersama Jong Hun.." air mata Sehun kembali menetes melihat keteguhan anaknya, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia harus pergi dari dunia ini. Sehun hanya berharap semoga Tuhan tidak cepat memisahkan dirinya dengan anaknya, malaikatnya, nafasnya dan semangat hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, kemudian berganti bulan dan akhirnya berganti menjadi tahun. Kesehatan Sehun semakin hari semakin memburuk, di sisi lain karir Kai malah semakin meroket. Sehun tersenyum melihat berita yang menampilkan tayangan Kai yang sedang melakukan wawancara sambil tersenyum.

"uhuk..uhuk.. uhuk.. uhukk.." Sehun mematikan televisnya dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur, kepalanya benar-benar terasa sangat pusing membuatnya sangat kesusahan untuk berjalan normal. "uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.."

Sehun sudah tidak sanggup, pandangannya mulai kabur dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum ia sempat memanggil ibunya.

Nyonya Oh baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak mendapati Sehun yang tadinya menonton televisi, "Sehun eodiga.." teriaknya

Nyonya Oh mengerutkan keningnya, "apa dia berada di kamar Jong Hun?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, Nyonya Oh melangkah menuju kamar cucunya yang melewati dapur. Rasa khawatir mulai menghinggapi hatinya saat melihat siluet orang yang sedang terbaring di dapur.

Mata Nyonya Oh membesar melihat anaknya sudah tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya dengan telapak tangan yang di penuhi bercak darah, "Sehunnie apa yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan umma sayang.. bangunlah.." Nyonya Oh mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak meresponenya.

.

.

"umma.." Jong Hun berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sedang bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit, "kemarilah sayang.." ucap Sehun lemah sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"umma sudah sehat kan?" tanya Jong Hun

Sehun mengangguk, "tentu saja..."

"umma malam ini Jong Hun pengen tidur dengan umma.." Sehun menganguk dan mulai mengelus rambut anaknya, hal yang selalu di lakukannya setiap malam untuk menidurkan malaikat kecilnya. "jaljayo.." air mata Sehun menetes sambil mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya.

Jong Hun terbangun karna tubuhnya di tarik paksa dari tubuh ummanya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Komputer sudah menunujukkan garis lurus pertanda bahwa jantung Sehun sudah tidak berdetak dan bernafas lagi, para Dokter sudah menyerah dan angkat tangan. Nyawa Sehun sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi,

Jong Hun meronta dalam pelukan Nyonya Oh, "umma, hiks shireo.. hiks jangan tinggalkan Jong Hun.. hiks... umma jangan tinggalkan Jong Hun. Hiks ..Jong Hun janji tidak akan nakal lagi, hiks..jangan tinggalkan Jong Hun..." Nyonya Oh menangis mendengar racauan cucunya. Ia menatap nanar jasad anaknya yang sudah terbujur kaku.

Nyonya Oh sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Sehun akan meninggalkannya, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat kenyataan pahit itu terjadi. Apalagi mendengar tangis pilu dan permintaan menyakitkan dari cucunya, sungguh Nyonya Oh lah yang paling menderita merasakan sakit saat ini.

.

Air mata Kai menetes lagi menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto namja yang sangat di rindukannya. "Sehun-ah eodiga?" tanyanya sangat lirih,

Sudah hampir 1 tahu lamanya ia terus mencari keberadaan Sehun tapi ia sama sekali belum mendapatakan informasi apapun tentang namja itu. Setiap malam ia akan menangis dalam diam menyesali membiarkan namja itu pergi dari hidupnya, namja yang sudah menjadi nafasnya pergi begitu saja. Dan setiap detiknya ia harus merasakan sesak yang luar biasa karna ia sudah lupa cara bernafas dengan baik semenjak kepergian namja itu, kepergian Sehun.

Kai mengusap kasar wajahnya, "kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu Hunnie.."

TAP

Kai mendongak menatap orang yang melempar kertas ke arahnya, "itu alamat Sehun di Busan.." ucapnya, Kai melihat namja yang memberikannya secarik kertas dengan tatapan penuh harap. "besok kita akan menemuinya, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu.."

Kai berdiri dan berhambur memeluk manejernya yang sudah seperti hyungnya itu. "aku akan bertemu dengannya _hyung_..." teriak Kai senang, berbeda sekali dengan kesehariannya yang terkesan dingin semenjak di tinggal Sehun.

Manejer Kim tersenyum, "semoga kau bisa berbahagia bertemu dengannya..."

.

.

TOK TOK

"tunggu sebentar..." Kai hendak mengetok pintu lagi tapi pintu sudah mulai terbuka membuat tangannya melayang di udara, "anyyeong Nyonya Oh.."

DEG

Nyonya Oh menatap diam Kai yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum hangat, "untuk apa kau di sini?" desisnya tajam

Kai menunduk, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kemarahan mertuanya ini. "ku mohon umma, aku ingin bertemu Sehun..."

"cih.. kau masih mencarinya?"

"aku sudah mencarinya selama setahun belakangan ini, ku mohon biarkan aku bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf..." air mata Nyonya Oh lolos lagi mengingat anaknya, Kai dan manejer Kim saling menatap bingung, "ikut aku.."

Perasaan Kai sudah tidak enak saat memasuki sebuah jalan setapak dalam hutan. Dan kini kakinya sudah menaiki sebuah bukit kecil. "umma aku ingin bertemu Sehun ke—"

"Sehunnie, Jongin datang mengunjungimu chagi.."

DEG

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Nyonya Oh, tubuh Kai merosot ke tanah melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan yang di atas gundukan tanah itu. "tidak mungkin.. di mana Sehun umma?" teriak Kai frustasi

"Sehun mengidap penyakit tumor hati, karna biaya kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor di hatinya, dan akhirnya 6 bulan yang lalu Sehun meninggal dalam pelukan Jong Hun.."

Kai merangkak memeluk nisan Sehun, air matanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Sisi rapuhnya terlihat sangat jelas saat ini, Nyonya Oh melangkah mundur membiarkan Kai.

"kenapa kau pergi sayang, aku belum meminta maaf padamu, aku belum menepati janjiku padamu. _Hyung, _Sehun bercandakan di mana dia sekarang.." Kai melihat frustasi ke arah manejernya,

Manejer Kim mendekati Kai dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Sehun sudah pergi Jongin, dia sudah meninggalkan kita..."

Kai meraung dalam pelukan menajer Kim, tangis pilu menggema di makam itu. Nyonya Oh juga tidak bisa membendung air matanya, ia tidak pernah menyangkah akan melihat pemandangan menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia melihat Kai yang dulu bersikeras menolak Sehun, kini terlihat rapuh dan hanya bisa menangis pilu melihat makam Sehun.

"kenapa Sehun meninggalkanku, kenapa dia meninggalkanku.. apa aku sangat jahat sampai ia meninggalkanku, apa aku suami yang sangat jahat _hyung.."_ Kai terus meracau seperti belum mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya membawa separuh nyawanya, dan nafasnya.

"helmoni nuguya?" sahut seorang namja kecil yang baru saja muncul di antara mereka

Kai melepaskan pelukannya mendengar suara anak kecil. Ia tertegun melihat wajah namja kecil itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, hidungnya yang mancung dan matanya yang sipit tapi mempunyai iris malam seperti miliknya.

Nyonya Oh menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebesar apapun bencinya ia terhadap Kai. Ia tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau Jong Hun adalah anaknya.

"Jong Hun, dia appamu sayang.." Kai dan Jong Hun tertegun tak terkecuali juga dengan manejer Kim.

"appa.." ucap Jong Hun dengan wajah berbinar, wajah yang tidak pernah di tunjukkannya semenjak Sehun meninggal.

Kai masih diam tertegun menghadapi kenyataan bahwa namja kecil yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah anaknya. Ada rasa ketakutan di dalam hatinya, bagaimana kalau anaknya membencinya, namuan pikiran itu langsung terenyahkan di kala Jong Hun mendekat kepadanya dan tersenyum.

"appa boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyanya sediki takut

Jongin tanpa sadar mengangguk, "appa juga hangat seperti umma.." ucapa Jong Hun senang, Kai menatap Nyonya Oh dan manejer Kim bergantin meminta saran tentang apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"mianhae appa, aku lama yah memelukmu.." Jong Hun melepas pelukannya dengan wajah tertunduk, Kai meraih pundak anaknya dan kembali membawa anaknya kedalam pelukannya, "kau tidak marah dengan appa?" tanyanya lirih

Jong Hun menggeleng, "kata umma, appa hanya terhalang keadaan sampai appa tidak bisa menemuiku..". Air mata yang sempat terhenti itu kini mengalir lagi di pipi Kai, Sehun adalah sosok malaikat yang di ciptakan untuknya, untuk seorang iblis berwujud manusia seperti dirinya. Nyonya Oh terharu melihat adegan di depannya, Sehun anaknya benar-benar seorang sosok malaikat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berbicara seperti itu pada anaknya.

"appa sesak.." Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam Jong Hun, "kau mau bersama appa..?" pertanyaan yang sangat egois, tapi Nyonya Oh bisa menerima itu. Karna itu adalah salah satu janjinya untuk Sehun, di saat Kai datang padanya dan meminta Jong Hun bersamanya maka ia harus merelakannya jika Jong Hun menginginkannya.

"bawalah dia bersamamu dan rawat dia, aku sudah tua untuk menjaganya.." Nyonya Oh meninggalkan Jong Hun dan Kai yang masih melepas rindu. "gamsa hamnida umma.." teriak Kai

"jadi, kau mau bersama appa?" tanya Kai lagi, Jong Hun mengangguk antusias.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya manejer Kim, "biarkan aku melakukan apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan dulu.." Kai menggenggam tangan Jong Hun dan menariknya pergi, sebelum itu ia sempat mencium batu nisan Sehun dengan sayang, "aku akan sering mengunjungimu sayang.."

.

.

"jadi dia anak anda dengan Sehun, Kai?" tanya salah satu wartawan dalam sesi wawancara yang di buat Kai

"ne, dia adalah anak yang sudah ku buang, dan sudah ku terlantarkan hanya demi sebuah karir yang sama sekali tidak berarti dalam hidupku tanpa Sehun, aku tahu aku suami yang buruk untuknya tapi aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Jong Hun. Aku sudah tidak perduli akan karirku yang sudah memisahkanku dengan sosok malaikat dalam hidupku setelah aku mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarku karna aku hanya ingin hidup bersama malaikat kecilku..." Kai mengakhiri ucapannya dan menggendong Jong Hun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Manejer Kim tersenyum, "aku bangga padamu Kai.."

"apa ada yang ingin Jong Hun beli?" tanya Kai

"anio appa, aku hanya ingin bersama appa dan appa harus berjanji akan bersama Jong Hun selamanya.." Kai menurunkan Jong Hun dari gendongannya, "tentu saja.. appa berjanji itu.." ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Jong Hun dengan sayang.

"yakso.."

"yakso.." Kai berlutut dan memeluk Jong Hun dengan erat, walau Jong Hun bukan Sehun. Tapi Jong Hun sudah cukup membuatnya bisa merasakan kehangatan saat Sehun bersamanya, ia bisa merasakan yang namanya bernafas dengan legah.

"_maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, maafkan cintaku yang tidak bisa membawamu ke dalam duniaku yang gemerlap ini, maafkan hatiku yang hanya bisa menorehkan luka di hatimu, dan maafkan aku yang sudah menodai malaikat seperti dirimu Sehun. Tapi, aku berjanji akan menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu seorang, aku berjanji akan menjaga malaikat kecil yang kau titipkan padaku, dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengisi hatiku lagi selain dirimu.. tunggu aku di sana Hunnie.. malaikat dalam hidupku, cinta yang mewarnai hariku, suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi dan di saat itulah aku akan menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu... itulah janjiku padamu malaikatku, Oh Sehun..."_

END

**Hancur yah? Bilang ajah iya.. hufff niatnya mau di bikin capter tapi kagak jadi, *ingat masih banyak hutang FF.**

**RNR juseyo?**


End file.
